1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with novel substituted 2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-1,4-diazepino[1,7-a]benzimidazoles and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof which are useful as analgesic agents, to pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds, and to methods of administering these compounds to an animal or human.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
British Pat. No. 1,492,528 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,081,542 and 4,082,844 all disclose piperazinylpyrazines having pharmacological activity as anorexic agents. Use of the compounds as analgesic agents is also indirectly suggested. However, the disclosures of these references do not teach or suggest the compounds of the present invention or their usefulness as analgesic agents.